


tell me how

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Ryou asks why.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	tell me how

Bakura's at a loss for words when his host asks why he hasn’t killed him yet.

For once, yadonushi has—well and truly—taken him completely by surprise.

It stings, too—he's been beaten by a fragile mortal? A mere human being?

Someone who could never understand—

_But he does understand…_

Bakura swallows, his dry throat bobbing with the movement.

"I don't want to keep you alive," he finally says. "I just wish you'd have the courage to do the deed yourself, yadonushi…"

But they can both sense it's a lie.


End file.
